Angel
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: When Duke was in need, the last person he ever expected came to his aid.


Duke watched as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon. The orange sky slowly turning into a purple, then into a dark blue. Duke couldn't escape from his thoughts. The roof seemed to be the right choice to go to think. He sighed deeply and laid his face in his hands. They had just heard news that Falcone had escaped from prison and was now on the loose again. This event seemed to trigger thought inside his head. What would happen once they were home? Would he go back to his old ways? Or would he remain a good guy for the rest of his days? What would happen if they never got home? What would become of the team? Would he really never steal again in his life? Would he even think about betraying the trust his team had in him?

Duke growled to himself in frustration and returned his gaze back to the setting sun. He felt alone with his thoughts. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to talk to anyone about it. 'I can't talk to Nosedive because he is just a kid, he would never understand. Wildwing has his own problems to worry about. Grin would just confuse me, or make me find a hidden lesson in all of this. Tanya is always in her lab working on something or the other. And I have no idea where Mallory is.' Duke thought to himself. He sighed once more. How could he escape these feelings? He feared he would end up like Falcone. A crook with no one to care for him and doing evil.

Suddenly the roof door creaked open, breaking the silence. Duke heard footsteps coming towards him and the roof door slam shut. He didn't turn his gaze to the new comer as he felt their presence lean against the rail next to him. He could feel their gaze studying him.

"What's eating you?", he heard Mallory ask. So there she was!

"Thinking.", Duke replied emotionlessly.

"Care to share with the class?", she asked, nudging him with her elbow. Duke had to chuckle at this. No matter how many times she denied it, the kid was rubbing off on her.

"I think I will pass on that.", Duke said, nudging her back.

"You know it helps to talk about it."

"I know."

"So out with it! Come on Duke! Don't keep it inside."

"It's hard to explain, I guess."

Mallory studied him for a moment before replying. "Your worried about the whole Falcone thing, aren't you?"

Duke looked at her in surprise. She was good. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her about it. She was the one of the group who was mature and could be easy to talk to. But then again this is the girl who's mood changed with the tides.

"How'd you guess?"

"It wasn't a guess. I could read it all over your face. Plus it didn't help that right after you heard the news, you came right up here."

"I didn't even know you were home."

"You were too lost in your own mind to notice my return.", she replied.

"Sorry sweetheart."

"No apology necessary, babe. Just talk to me."

Duke to in a deep breath, and turned slightly to face her. He looked into her eyes and saw the she was being sincere. In fact he saw something in her eyes that he thought he would never see. His heart seemed to race faster as he stared into those green orbs. Filled with such concern and love that it could break anyone's heart. These were the type of eyes that could make you do what ever they wanted. Duke pushed back these thoughts and brought back the ones that were troubling him.

"I have just been thinking about…." he stopped and ran a hand over his head.

"And…", she drawled, stepping closer to him, looking up to him. Duke was comforted by her warmth and decided to spill.

"I have been thinking about what could happen to me once we get home. Will I become a thief again? Will I disappoint all of you? Would I betray your trust? Will I end up just like Falcone? Unable to resist the urge to steal? The rush that it gives?", Duke told her, looking into her eyes again, finding comfort in them.

"That's a lot of questions that no one can tell the answers too.", she said, lifting her hand to his chest where his heart was. "You have a good heart, Duke. I don't think that I have ever told you that. But it's true. When the time comes you will know what's right. And if you don't, remember you always have me.", she said softly.

Duke was shocked. This woman, that he has had so many fights with in the past , was standing here making all the sense in the world. Duke surprised even himself when he embraced her and just held her. She didn't seem to mind though. She melted into his touch, enjoying the warmth.

"Thanks Mal. I needed that.", he whispered in her ear.

"Anytime babe. Anytime.", she said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. Mallory moved from his embrace and walked to the shed type structure. She opened the doors, propping them open. She disappeared inside for a few moments, and when she returned Duke could hear music coming from the inside.

"Dance with me.", She said, offering her hand to him. He accepted and spun her around. A song came over the radio that Duke recognized. He chuckled to himself, 'perfect timing'.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)

Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)

Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady 

Duke smiled down at Mallory as the song ended. She smiled back up at him. They began to lean towards each other, their faces inches apart. Mallory could feel Duke's hot breath on her face, giving her the tingles. They were about to kiss when the roof door burst open.

"Hey guys! Dinner is here!!!", Nosedive yelled, turning back around and ran back down the stairs. Mallory and Duke jumped apart, and tried to look innocent. When they noticed Nosedive had left, they looked back to each other.

"Guess we better go then." Mallory said.

"Yeah I guess your right.", Duke sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly. He began walking to the door when he felt her hand on his shoulder. Duke turned and was met with Mallory wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He barely had time to react when she pulled away and blushed. She gave him a small smile.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, or need someone to give you a rush, you know where to find me.", she said seductively. She turned and went to the door and disappeared. Duke's heart rate had accelerated and he couldn't breathe. He could have stood there all night, mouth agape, not moving.

"Duke! You coming?", he heard Mallory's voice yell from the stair well. He snapped out of his trance and moved to the door. 'This is gonna be some night'


End file.
